Getting Out Alive
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy are captured by G.U.N! Will Shadow be able to get them out alive or will he have to sacrifice himself to save them. Yaoi Warning! Shadow/G.U.N Commander! Character RAPE!
1. Prologue

**First Sonic the Hedgehod story. Forgive me if I get some things wrong.**_** I own nothing.**_

_**Epologue**_

A streak of orange light sliced across the snow covered ground as Shadow the Hedgehog raced for the abandoned slaghter house. He'd gotten a distress call from Rouge while she was supposedly exploring the catacombs hidden under the building. But when he got there the bat was hovering just over the roof, and seemed surprized to see him.

"Shadow?" She swooped down and stood infront of him. "What are you doing out here?"

His crimson eyes narrowed. "I was about to ask you the same thing, didn't you send out a distress call?"

"No. I came here in response to a distress signal _you_ put out."

He gave her an annoyed _'are you serious' _look. "Rouge. Me, a distress signal? Come on."

"Yeah, it struck me as odd but what was I supposed to do? I didn't know if you were really-" She looked behind Shadow and froze. "Shadow."

Shadow gave a curt nodd as he did a glorious back-flip and brought his foot down hard on the robots head. Red numbers flashed on the cracked metal skull. _...8...7...6...5..._

Shadow jumped back, grabbed Rouge around the waist, and took cover behind an old beat up junker car. The explosion rocked the surrounding area, causing the windows in the junker to shatter. Rouge clung tighter to Shadow as they were bombarded with glass and debries, a large shard of glass enbedding in the black fur of Shadows shoulder.

"You okay?" Rouge asked when the shower stopped.

"We need to go. Now." He ordered as he pulled the glass from his shoulder.

They stood up only to be met with an army of bots. If looks could kill every robot would have dropped, Shadow was_ so _not in the mood to deal with this. Rouge pushed something cold and smooth into his hand, he looked down to see the red chaos emerald. He looked back at her questioningly.

"Don't ask. Just get rid of them so we can get out of here."She said as she folded and unfolded her wings.

He nodded, but just as he called on the emeralds power he heard a thump. Rouge hit the ground, a dart sticking out of the back of her neck. Before he could draw his next breath, something hard and metal hit him just were his skull met his spine and his world went black.

**Okay now onto the real story. I hope it turns out well...**

**Shadow: Why do I have to get knocked out! I can see her getting knocked out, but not me!**

**Me: Oh hush, Shadow. If you didn't get knocked out then I wouldn't be able to write the story.**

**Shadow: *taps foot* I don't want you to write the story! I read that summary of yours! Shadow/G.U.N Commander *scoff* How can you even pair me with him? **

**Me: Becouse I wanted to! *holds up keyboard* I HAVE THE POWER!**

**Shadow:...You're a weird chick...**


	2. The Cell

**Second chapi of Getting Out Alive. Shadow and Rouge find themselves locked in a cell with Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. Will they get out or rot in the stone cell for eternity?**

**"speech"**

_**"thought"**_

_**"emphasis"**_

_**The Cell**_

Shadow groaned as he regained conciousness. His head was pounding and it felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to his neck. His crimson eyes opened to meet two worry filled green eyes.

"Shadow?" Rouge purked her ears.

He tried to lift his head, but desided against it when the room started spinning. He did a quick scan of the room: a single light bulb, stone from floor to ceiling, iron bars covering a steel plated door, no windows, and it smelled of soil and mildew. It reminded him of the abandoned underground concentration camp cells he'd raided for run away agents a few years back.

"Any idea where we are?" He asked with a sigh.

The bats ears drooped. "No. I haven't even seen who kiddnapped us. Or heard anything indicating there's another living creature in this... whatever the hell this place is."

"Robots?"

"Haven't heard any bots either."

"Well...shit." He ran his fingers through his quills, a habit he'd picked up when he would get frustrated or stumped.

There was some sort of banging that started up a few minutes sound didn't do much for Shadows headache or Rouges nerves. Then a yell, an insult, and a curse could be heard. Shadows ears twitched along with a snear and the vein on his forhead popping out in anger.

The yell belonged to Sonic, the curse from Knuckles, and the inaudiable insult from Amy. There were sounds grunts and shuffles bouncing off walls and echoing. The guards started teasing and arguing with one another.

"What's the matter, Ray, little girl to much for you to handle?"

"Hey, you try holding her! She's a fucking hand full!"

"You think you've got it bad? This rat's been pounding my shin for the last five minutes!"

"Okay first off: it's a echidna, second: he can't hurt you the armor's too thick. And I'm worse off then both of you! His feet are going 100 miles an hour and my hand is getting twisted!"

"Listen to the three of you! They can't be that bad."

"Yours don't have a captive! You don't have to deal with the hassle!"

"Guys can we just throw them in there with the other two and go home, please? My grip is slipping on her."

Shadow sat up, refusing to let Sonic see him flat on his back, it was bad enough Rouge had seen it. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were thrown into the cell. They looked at Shadow and Rouge with a _'you've got to be kidding me' _face.

Sonic went over and sat beside Shadow. "You got a plan?"

"Nope. Not enough information to make one." Shadow replied, leaning his head back against the damp stone wall.

"What info you need?"

"Where we are, what the outside of this cell looks like, and what exactly we're up against." Shadow said as he made eye contact with the blue hedgehog.

"Umm, I was kinda' unconcious when they brought us here, I woke up after we went in the building so..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

Shadow noted the dried blood on his quills. _"Must have got cracked pretty hard..."_

"We're somewhere in Europe, from what I saw I wager rural Ireland. The facility is under ground, save a small shack they enter through." Knuckles said quietly, still put off by Shadows dark demenor.

"The outside of the cell lookes like a bunch of underground tunnels with three floors of cells. The ones on bottom are just iron bars, the middle rows have metal doors. The third has a hall way leading to each individual cell. Each cell has bars, a door, then more bars on the inside." Sonic explained, jabbing his thumb toward their cell door.

"So we're on the max-security level? No surprize there." Rouge commented.

"And the guards?" Shadow prompted.

"They have really thick armor, not even my Sonikku could break it!" Amy exclaimed, glomping Sonic.

"Uh-huh, anything else? Weapons?" Shadow asked, rubbing his temples as Amy continued to squeel over Sonic.

"Yeah, they've got some weird stun gun. It looks like one of those things you see in the movies, that have electricity sparking between a fork at the end of a long handeled device. Then you just jab somebody in the butt with it and it electrocutes them." Knuckles streached out his arms to show the size.

"I see... well anybody know how far underground we are?" Shadow inquired, crossing his red streaked arms.

"No, they took us on a card/touch/voice activated elevator. The place is pretty high tech ,exept the prison area, from what we saw."

Shadow got up, careful not to show how dizzy it made him, and walked over to the door. He listened closely as he knocked on it. Sounded thin, possibly hollow. A few good spin dashes should do the trick. But what about the bars? When you preformed a spin dash you couldn't exactly aim. You could hit aroung a general area, but it was hard to hit a perfect bulls-eye on something as thin as the bars.

_"Maybe they didn't take Amys piko-piko hammer and she could-"_

"And they took my piko-piko hammer! Can you belive the _nerve_ of those stupid guys?"

_"Nevermind.." _

"I can't belive those stupid G.U.N agents did this! They hurt my Sonikku!"

Shadow and Rouge froze. _"G.U.N?"_

"Amy you're sure it was G.U.N?" Rouge asked sternly.

Amy stopped stomping around and looked at the bat in bewilderment. "Ummm, yeah. They had the insignia and every thing."

Rouge looked at the dark hedgehog, seeing wrath flash in those hellfire red eyes. She shared his anger, she worked for them for hevens sake! She had stolen hundreds of things for them and this is how they repay her?

"Everybody, get in the corner, now." Shadow commanded, as his black and red quills rose out of anger.

They all did as instructed, except for Sonic who stood beside the ebony. "I'm helping."

"Fine, just stay out of my way and hit the bars if you can."

"No problem, Shadz."

"Don't call me that, Faker."

They both lept into the air and started spinning at a break neck speed. Blue streaks filled the room along with black streaks riddled with red blotches, both clashing with the bars and door. Eventually they hit the frame of the bars and they all hit the stone floor with a clang. The metal door wasn't any better off, the two hedgehogs had made quite afew admierable dents, and the bars on the other side were giving way due to the rappidly distending door.

"Come on boys, you almost got it!" Rouge shouted at them.

Only a second passed when the door could take no more abuse and gave way,hinges and all. Shadow and Sonic landed...almost gracefully. Thier backs hit the wall and Sonic held his head in both hands, groaning painfully. Shadow rubbed his temples yet again as the headache turned into a full blown migrane. The door had been reinforced titanium and the iron bars hadn't made them any more comforatable to bash your body against.

They rushed out of the cell and in to the tiney hallway, Shadow at the haed of the group. Using his sensitive hearing and sharp eyes he scanned the area outside the hall for enemys. Deeming it safe he gave them the okay to go out into the main prison hall. When they looked around they were mortified. In the lower cells, the ones you could see into, emaciated prisoners groaned and begged for the five anthropomorphic creatures to kill them. Some of the second floor captives were screaming like lunatics and others cried an unearthly wail.

"My God... how long has this been going on? Does the Commander know about this?" Rouge shook her head, disgust written on her face.

"For some reason I think the Commander is deeply involved in this." Shadow said with a grim look on his face.

"And you would be correct, my dear hedgehog."

Everyone whipped around to see the G.U.N Commander himself leaning on a balcony overseeing the prison hall. "your cell is directly under my room you know. I was having such a nice sleep too..."

"Why did you abduct us, Commander? I thought we'd sorted any misunderstandings out!" Rouge yelled baring her white teeth.

"I know, Rouge. And I'm sorry, I really am. Unfortunatly the two of you have become... obsolete."

_"What?" _Shadow and Rouge shouted.

"You two have become more trouble then you're worth. And the lot of you have cost us millions in collateral damage!" He said pointing to Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles.

"How have we cost you any money?" Knuckles shouted.

"Those buildings that you all love to crash into? The cars of executives you throw around? Or the roads you unpave? Most of those people and companies pay us to make sure little vermin like you don't destroy their things. So when their new BMW is scrap metal or heir new building has a hedgehog shaped hole going through it,_ I _have to pay for it!" The Commander yelled angerly.

Multiple robots and guards surrounded them and apprehended each of the pissed off captives. Then at least thirty guns were pointed at each one of them.

"So my answer to this little delema is to kill you all." He said cheerfully.

The guns made a clicking sound as they were readied for use. Rouge and Amy screamed as the firearms were shoved into their faces. The sound set off Shadows flashback timer and a vivid image of Maria appeared in his mind. Her beautiful blond hair fanned around her, those dark blue eyes burning with the strength her fragile body didn't posses, as she looked up at him from the floor. The last time he'd ever seen her, the moment she saved his life and throwing away her own.

"Shadow?" The G.U.N Commander said lazily.

Shadow blinked afew times as he came out of his stupor. "What?"

"You seem truly conserned. Is it for their lives or your own?"

Shadow thought for a moment. He'd promised Maria he'd protect the people on this planet, and that included the four uneasy looking creatures looking at him now. "Theirs."

He seemed surprized, then smiled evily. "Really? Hmm...well then. Maybe I'm feeling merciful today. How about a deal, Shadow?"

"Deal?"

Rouge hissed in his ear. "Don't trust what he says, Shadow! Look at that smile! He's playing you."

"I know. What kind of deal?"

"I open the doors and they can go on about their freaky little lives. _BUT_, if they go, you stay"

"Shadow, you can't-!" They all started, but were cut off.

"Deal."

"Excellent! Now please show thm to the door boys." The guards dragged the squirming bat, echidna, and hadgehogs out of the facility.

**Well? How was the first chapter? Was it good, bad, okay, suckish, terrible? R & R or I'll never know!**

**Shadow: Humph. ...well at least that's over. Okay so now what?**

**Me: Shadow, we still have one more chapter to go.**

**Shadow: Wha- no. Oh no! So the next chapter is...?**

**Me: Yup! Shadow X G.U.N Commander! YAY!**

**Shadow: Nooooo!**


	3. Broken? Or Ruined?

**Alright! Are you ready? Okay this is major descriptive and violent. WARNING! Don't like yaoi? .READ! This is a Shadow/G.U.N. Commander yaoi. WARNING!**

**What does the Commander have planned for Shadow? And after his body reaches it's breaking point, will Shadow be able to hold back the tears left unshed for so many years? And will he ever see daylight again?**

_**Broken? Or Ruined?**_

The Commander dragged Shadow to the room with the balcony. That was the Commanders private quarters, it was furnished with a king sized bed, a day-bed, elaborate paintings, different forms of weapons, and the floor was covered with a beautiful Aubusson rug. The duvet on the bed was black and made of fine satin, the sheets underneth black silk, along with the pillows.

Shadow was pushed roughly onto the bed and his quills were grabbed in a big hand. His head was jurked around so his crimson eyes met mismatched brown and green. "Creatures like you baffle me, Shadow. You're an animal, anthropomorphic yes, but still an animal. Instead of being agents or working in a store or something, you need to do what every other animal does. Be a pet."

"Why should-" His throat was grabbed and squeezed by the man.

"That's what animals are for, Shadow! If you're not here for consumtion then you should be used for human entertainment! Which you will be." The Commander fastened a painfully tight collar around Shadows neck.

"Take this peice of shit off-" Shadow was silenced by a firm hand to his tan muzzle.

For good measure he slapped Shadow again. "Never raise your voice to me! And, you are not to speak unless I tell you to! Am I understood?"

Shadow didn't speak. Which earned him yet another three slaps, then a knee to the gut. The Commander pushed the poor hedgehog against the headboard and clicked a chain coming from the wall to the collar, nearly cutting off Shadows oxygen supply. Then from out of no where the man pressed their lips together so hard their teeth banged together and Shadows head was rammed against the awaiting headbored.

"What?" Shadow hissed in pain as he felt sharp teeth tear into his bottom lip.

"You just don't learn do you, my little pet? It seems further reprimand is in order." Just as quickly as it came, the weight on top of Shadow was lifted.

The Commander walked over to a berue and began to rummage around. Apparently finding what he was looking for in his middle drawer. The black and red hedgehog felt his stomach churn at the sight of what the man came back with. A wooden paddle and a very large toy. The Ultimate Lifeform couldn't help but cringe at the size.

The sadistic man turned the hedgehog to where he was facing the wall."Brace your hands on the wall and stick your ass out...Shadow! Did I not make myself clear? So help me, if you don't start behaving I will hunt down those vermin you so graciously saved and kill them in the most horrible way I can think of! Now do it!"

Shakily, he abused creature complied. He felt his muscles twitch and a knot decided it would be the perfect time to make itself known in his throat. His black ears flattened against his head and his little tail tucked as much as it could, a hedgehogs way of ultimate submission.

"Such a lovely gesture, Shadow. But, I'm afraid it won't work for this punishment." He took hold of his pets tail and pinned it against his spine. Exposing the anthropomorphic hedgehogs hidden entrance, which was surprisingly a light pink in color. "Beautiful..."

Shadow let out a cry of pain as the blunt and overly sized toy pressed into his unprepared rectum. But not all of it went in only the 'head' filled him. He felt the humans hand on the small of his back then the paddle was brought down on his backside, hammering the toy in. Shadow felt himself rip and begin to bleed.

_"Well." _Shadow thought to himself. _"At least the blood will help it slide in."_

The hammering continued, even after the toy was snuggled firmly into his tight body. Shadow could feel the bruises start to appear, and not just the ones on his ass but on his muzzle as well. At last the Commander grew bored of spanking his new pet and decided to put the paddle away, but leave the toy in.

Shadow looked over his shoulder with a pleading look on his face. He felt tired and he'd convinced himself that becouse the headache never subsided that he had a concussion. He wished he could go to sleep, but when he saw his_ 'master' _coming toward the bed stroking himself, the hope was dashed.

"Now then, my pet, shall we get down to tonights main attraction?"

Shadow could have cried, he really could have. His pride and lothing for the man behind him kept the tears at bay. Even as the man slammed into him roughly, the head feeling like it had hit his spleen, Shadow didn't cry. Though he did feel like he was going to be sick, if it was from the act itself or that the paintings looked like they were lauging at him or the feeling of the thing ramming into his organs, he didn't know.

"Come on, bitch, I wanna see you cry!"

"Fuck you!" Shadow shot back his voice cracking.

"No, no, Shadow, it's the other way around." The Commander punctuated the last word with a powerful thrust that sent The Ultimate Lifeform to all fours.

Shadow let out a howl of agony, the new position made the intruding appendage go even deeper! The poor things head started to hit the headboard with each thrust and his eyes started to open and close slowly. He was going to black out and that sick mother fucker wasn't going to stop. Conciousness shot back for a breif moment when he felt teeth peirce his ear, he resisted the urge to bite back.

"_Fuuuuck_, Pet." The man shot his seed into Shadows tight passage, then pulled out and kicked Shadow, catching the soft underbelly with his foot.

Shadow crummpled, the only thing holding his head up was the chain linked to his collar. That soon was fixed by his tormentor who left saying it was time for work. He currled into a tight ball, his quills standing out as he tried to feel safe. It didn't work. Then his mind thought back to a time when he always felt safe and loved. With Maria.

_"Maria, I-I'm scared... I don't know what to do..."_ Shadows mind latched onto an image of Maria, her kind smile, soft voice, and unconditional love and friendship.

Then, with the last of his strength gone, Shadow cried. Tears that had been building up for years finally fell. He whimpered softly and clutched the pillow. He hated his life, hated that he was separated from Maria, hated that he couldn't become someone great like she'd expected him to be, hated that bastard for hurting him, hated everything. He was broken.

Suddenly a flashback slammed into Shadows train of thought...

_"Shadow, there are two kinds of people that go through tramatic stuff, Broken and ruined." Maria said as she and her best friend ate by the window looking out at the moon._

_"Uhh, Maria? Aren't they the same thing?" He questioned one ear going up, the other going down to show his confusion._

_"Uh-uh. Those who are broken have a chance of being fixed. They have a chance to heal. But those who are ruined, can't be fixed. They live with the pain forever and for always, never healing, just rotting." She explained wisely. "Shadow?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Promise me you'll never let anything ruin you."_

_"I promise."_

The tears stopped falling and Shadow did some serious thinking. He was broken, but he wasn't ruined. He could get over this, if he could just get out of it. He took a good look at the room. Noticing that his shoes were under the day-bed, he began to formulate a stratagey in his head.

_**later**_

"Pet, your master is home!" The Commander called as he entered his room.

Shadow was sitting on the day-bed, facing the wall in silence. The man walked up to him and nipped at the black furred shoulder. Then he bit down on a twitching ear, his neck barely brushing Shadows quills. That was what Shadow had been waiting for. His made his quills stand on ends and by doing so peirced the Commanders neck.

The man jumped back with a howl and stummbled ito a bookshelf that 'accidently' fell on him. Shadow jumped up, showing he already had his shoes on and skated out of that building like a bat out of hell. He was free, now.

He'd gotten out alive.

**Phew! Done! It is... 12:16pm and I am finished! R&R guys!**

**Me: Oh my GOD, i loved typing this!**

**Shadow: Well I didn't love it! I got raped!**

**Me: Yeah, but the whole thing you did at the end was cool...**

**Shadow: SO!**

**G.U.N Commander: Oh come on, Shadow you know you liked it.**

**Shadow: *Pulls out bazooka* You have three seconds to say your last preyer.**

**G.U.N Commander: But-**

**Shadow: Three *BOOM***

**Me:...Well guys thank you for reading! Say bye Shadow.**

**Shadow: Yeah bye, rember to R&R and all that great stuff.**


End file.
